Chaos Fates
by SnowySky-Yin
Summary: Getting stranded in the past in a child's body isn't on Tsuna's top list of fun. Neither having to unravel mysteries of the Acrobaleno's curse nor having to worry about enemies who want to erase their existence . Now, they have to live with the first generation without giving away their identities or strangling Daemon to death. Time is running out. Semi-AU. Time travel fic


**A/N**

**I cannot stand it. Too many plot bunnies. just recently rewatched the whole KHR series when I have the urge to write a time travelling fiction. In this story which is a semi-AU with Yuni being a little OOC because she is from another world. The Shimon arc happened but the Rainbow curse never happened so the acrobaleno are pretty much cursed.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own KHR which belongs to the great Akira Amano sensei. No money is being made.**

**I hope you gus enjoy. Review, follow or Bookmark really makes my day!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Dissonance **_

* * *

"Where am I?" When Sawada Tsunayoshi came to, he was lying face first on the brick pavement.

Groggily, the young Vongola Boss slowly lift himself up. For some reason his body felt heavier than normal. Looking up, his caramel eyes spotted a brick wall. _An alley? _His nose wrinkled at the sight and smell of dumpsters stacked haphazardly at the corner. Stray golden lights filtered through lighting the dank alley.

His fingers brushed against something soft. Looking down, he realized many things wrong with his current condition.

First of all, Tsuna was sitting in a pool of what seemed to be his clothes but the size was way bigger. Secondly, he was dressed in a strange clothes with a brown cloak over his body. Thirdly, his hands... his hands were small and chubby. Eyes widen in alarm as he patted himself.

"Hiee!" He screamed "Why do I look like a seven years old kid?"

Dame-Tsuna freaked out, his hands holding his head shaking it side to side in disbelief. _This is a bad dream. A bad dream. I am going to wake up soon. _For the first time in his life, he wished that Reborn will wake him up early. Throw a hammer or even shock him. He don't care just as long as he gets back to the real world. _Ah! I know. _Tsuna punched himself, wincing at the blow.

"Eh?" Something orange came into his vision, he grasp the familiar orb in his palms "Hie! No way! The sky pacifier? Why do I have it? REBORN!"

His voice echoed into the evening air but not a reply could be heard. Reborn was not by his side. Tsuna wrapped his tiny arms around himself, trying to hold in his turmoiled feelings. For the first time, he felt so alone. There was no one near him. _No, maybe they are around? Yamamoto, Gokudera? _Silently, he pictured Reborn disapproving look in his mind and the Hitman would scold him for being weak.

He needed to find them. With renewed determination, the tenth Vongola boss stood up and approached his clothes. It felt weird to be a child again. The body was smaller and his legs and hands were shorter, no longer able to reach the length his nineteen years old body could.

Ruffling through the pockets, he pulled out a pair of mittens that somehow shrunk in size, the bottle of dying will pill that Basil gave him and two rings hanging from a chain. He gasped at the Vongola ring. _This is not possible. _Gone was the new ring created by Talblot replaced by a familiar silver ring with a blue stone- The sealed original Vongola ring. Tsuna couldn't wrapped his head around it, the rings were supposed to be destroyed during the Shimon conflict. _Why is it here? _

"I will just worry about it later," An orange pouch caught his attention, He pulled it open to see something jingling in it "Marmon chains?"

It was longer that the usual ones. _Could it be? _He glanced down at his pacifier. He wrapped the orange orb and slipped the offending object into the pouch just like how Yuni did. He hung the rings around his neck hiding both the orb and the rings under his shirt.

He stepped out of the alley way and into the street. His feet thumping against the brick pavement. Eyes wide with wonder as he took in the foreign people and new looking streets. The language that pass through their lips were familiar and it took the Decimo to discern that they were speaking Italian. A language hard to forget when he was dying under Reborn's teachings.

The streets looked newer and the people were wearing old fashion attires. Rows of shops lined up on both sides of the path. _This can't be the past, right? _His hyper intuition was ringing in his head. Judging from past experiences, being thrown 400 years into the past shouldn't be too surprising. What bothers him was that he couldn't recall how he got here.

"Reborn," He whispered worriedly "Where are you?"

* * *

Giotto was not having a jolly time in his office in the Vongola Mansion. It really was a pain having to sign stacks and stacks of paper work that seemed to multiply every time he closed his eyes. What more was that there were bells and alarms ringing in his mind telling him that something unpleasant was going to happen today.

"Sometimes," He sigh, holding his head "I wish Hyper Intuition doesn't come with headaches as alarms."

The blonde boss looked out of the window into the serene view. He wondered what his right hand man was doing right now? He hoped that G would bring back some snacks.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was not a happy man- boy when he woke up. Who would be when you find a drooling cow on your stomach and a smiling baseball maniac by your side. _Tch. He even smile in his sleep._ Hayato pushed aside the sleeping cow and sat up.

"Oi! Baseball idiot get up," He prodded the sleeping boy.

When did the idiot get smaller? The sleeping boy mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. Gritting his teeth, the silver haired bomber clenched his fist ready to punch the boy when something familiar caught his attention.

"Collonello's pacifier?" Hayato wraaped his hand around the orb slinking from a chain around the baseball maniac's neck "What is this doing here? Could it be? The reason why Yamamoto shrunk?"

_Don't tell me. _Colour drained from the storm guardian's face as he reached for the chain around his neck, pulling out a red orb. He blanched, various thoughts running through his mind and none of them had good news. _Did Reborn and the Acrobaleno betray us? Did they get sick of the curse and decide to transfer it to us? Juudaime, I hope you're alright. _

"Oi!" Hayato swung his leg hitting Takeshi's gut "Wake up already, bastard. We got problems."

"Ow," Takeshi rose from his slumber "Gokudera, you know how to pack a punch or rather kick. Haha! I could feel your power."

The right hand man wanted to face palm himself over the boy's over excessive cheerfulness. As much as it irks him, the silver haired bomber has no choice. He was the right hand man of the Vongola Decimo. Looking after the cow and the guardians are his duties. He will carry it out just like how his Boss wants it.

"Baseball idiot," Hayato's voice turned serious "Listen up. I will only say it once."

* * *

**What do you think?**

Yin -3


End file.
